


Inside the van

by 2Loverz



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, blackhill - Freeform, caring Maria, established blackhill, they might as well be wives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 13:34:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9739520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Loverz/pseuds/2Loverz
Summary: Just a couple of words about Maria -BAMF- Hill saving the day





	

**Author's Note:**

> As always: english is not my mother tongue, and this work is not beta'ed. Feel free to point errors or typos.
> 
> Enjoy!

It was a matter of seconds; a zip with the stun gun, a high aimed kick against the head and the guard sacked down, unavailable to the world for the time being.

 

  
In a bit of a shock, because everything was happening so fast and suddenly, Sam and Rogers just gave each other a weird look, Natasha didn't really pay attention to anything, as she was busy trying to ignore the pain in her shoulder. In the back of her mind she recognized the sound of the other guard's voice, who was loudly complaining about how the helmet was squeezing their brain, while taking it off.

 

  
That's when Natasha also looked up asking in confusion "You? Here?"

 

  
Yeah, turns out the second guard was no other than Natasha's girlfriend.

 

  
"Want me to go again?" Maria asked, jerking her thumb towards the door of the van.

 

  
"I dare you!" Natasha growled weakly, that's all she could muster at the moment.

 

  
"Your dares used to be better, babe," Maria sheepishly retorted.

 

  
"Babe?" Rogers whispered, looking at Sam who just shrugged- whether is was a “I don't know either,” or a “So what, mate” shrug he wasn't entirely sure.

 

  
"Don't tell me you didn't know, Cap, everyone knows," Maria said matter-of-factly, while checking on Natasha's wound.

 

  
"But...but you..." Roger all but stutters.

 

  
"Say it and you're history, Rogers!" Natasha suddenly bellowed, surprising all the three other people with her sudden strong voice.

 

 

"Did I miss anything?" Maria asked curiously, not bothering to take her eyes off of Natasha's injured shoulder. "Ok, for now it's ok," she added, meaning Natasha's wound, "We still have to get you out of here ASAP,"

 

  
"You missed nothing," Natasha said through gritted teeth, "just some tricky and scratchy situation I'd rather have no found myself in; and for the record: most certainly don't ever want again," she mutters.

 

  
"Ok, babe, I already thought you liked that kiss," the commander said in an almost conversationally fashion then gave her girlfriend a quick peck on the lips.

 

  
Natasha, in turn, just starred at her, but deemed it wiser to just lean back and be happy her girlfriend didn't add another wound to the bullet in her shoulder.


End file.
